1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a back scratcher, and in particular relates to an automated back and belly scratcher having a telescopically adjustable shaft and having a hand-shaped portion for scratching the back and belly of a user or of a pet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of backscratchers are available for moving a contact surface against hard-to-reach areas upon a person's back. However, these back scratchers have a number of substantial limitations. In particular, most existing back scratchers are manually operated and have “scratching portions” which are rigid and incapable of motion. This may not present a serious problem if the scratcher is used only intermittently, or for a short period of time. However, manually scratching the back or belly of a user or of a pet such as a dog or a cat may become difficult and tiring after an extended period of time. Accordingly, there is a need for an automated back and belly scratcher having a hand-shaped portion having fingers, and having a motor contained within the hand-shaped portion for selectively moving the fingers, in order that the user can scratch the back or belly of the user or of a pet for an extended period of time without becoming tired.
A large variety of back scratchers have been devised. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,661 to Bonz appears to show a backscratcher comprised of a motor-driven telescoping arm having an end portion having fingers. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,788 to Jordan appears to show a back scratcher comprising a rigid elongated rod having a handle affixed thereunto, having a scratcher head having a plurality of tines, and having a base assembly for selectively mounting the back scratcher in an upright position while being stored. Moreover, United States Patent No. D443,114 to Burrell appears to show an ornamental design for a back scratcher device.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.